


Pillow forts and the Prince

by DarbyAllinTrash



Series: Wrestling headspace [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Adam Likes skirts and tea parties, Age Regression/De-Aging, Building a pillow fort, Fluff, Headspace, Just Kenny and Adam being super cute, Kenny explains, Little Headspace, Marko makes him a bit confused, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, feminine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: Little Adam likes to play dress up.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/"Hangman" Adam Page
Series: Wrestling headspace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pillow forts and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t go with the plot of my other age regression stuff, but I saw a fic where Adam and Kenny confesses there love in a pillow fort and thought it was super cute.

Kenny's POV 

"Daddy....." I looked up from my phone when I heard Adams whine. He was sat on the floor with some dinosaur toys spread out around him. 

"Yes baby?" I asked watching as he crawled over to me, resting his head on my knee. 

"I'm bored." He stated making me chuckle. 

"Really, your bored?" I asked reaching down and lifting him up to my lap. He simply nodded and lates his head on my shoulder. "But you have all your toys, how can you be bored?" I asked my hand rubbing up and down his back gently. 

"Just am." He stated. My eyes started scanning the room for anything that may interest him, and it landed on his blanket on the floor. 

"Hey baby, I think I know what you could do." I said making him sit up to look at me. "You wanna make a blanket fort?" I asked making his eyes light up. 

"Ya! You and me?" He asked hopefully making me smile. 

"Course. Can you get some of your blankets and pillows while I get the chairs?" He quickly was off my lap and running to get the stuff. I chuckled at his excitement and stood up to head to the dining room. I brought all four chairs out one by one, and when I was done Adam had his blankets and pillows all in a big pile. 

"Ready?" I asked making him nod quickly. He had found his pacifier at some point and was now sucking on it. "Ok, what blanket do we want on the floor? We don't want to sit on the hard ground." Adam held up the Bullet Club Blanket he had gotten a while back, it was one of the biggest so that made sense. 

"Ok, let's lay it out. You take that side, and I'll take this side." He walked over, and helped me lay it out. We went on like this for a while, me asking what blanket, them me helping him set it up. We set it up so the opening was facing the tv because and I quote ‘You don’t make a fort and NOT watch a movie!’ 

“Ok, now that it’s all set up you can put your pillows in.” I said kneeling down to help him move the pillows he brought. Eventually we finished, and it looked a bit like a castle with how the blankets went up. 

“Daddy, you go in and I’ll grab out things.” Adam said practically pushing me in. I simply chuckled and sat down, it was best to not try to get someone with the mind of a 3 year old to explain what he’s getting. I sat on the floor, and I had made the top taller so we wouldn’t have to lean down the whole time. I could hear Adams bear feet on the floor as he came running over, and when I saw him I could see his arms were full. 

“Oh! Do you need help?” I asked but he shook his head and dumped the stuff on the floor in front of me. 

“I got it daddy. I brought us lightly.” He said showing me the butterfly night light he had brought. You just had to push a button and the light came on. When he pushed it the area lit up, and from the couple of pink blankets used in the walls were it gave the area a pink tint. “And I brought this!” He said holding up the crown he always made me wear when we played dress up. “Since were in the castle, you gots to be prince Daddy.” He proclaimed setting the play crown on my head. 

“Well, if I’m Prince Daddy, did you bring me my sword?” I asked but he rolled his eyes. 

“Your not a knight Daddy, you get a wand!” He said pushing the wand into my hands. “But if you want a sword I’ll get you one.” He whispered the last part. I acted vary surprised and nodded and thanks making him smile. He picked up another crown, and this one had a flower crown around it. Kris has made it for him when she babysat once. 

“And now I’m King Adam!” He said posing with his crown making me laugh again. 

“But King Adam, where is your skirt? You always where it.” I asked noticing the small pile of stuff didn’t include his light green skirt he always wore when he played dress up. He had found it when at Cody’s place once, and hadn’t wanted to take it off when we left so Cody let us keep it, insisting Avery had plenty of other skirts. 

“Um...... Kings don’t wear skirts.” He mumbled a bit making me cock my head in confusion. 

“If you can’t find it I can help you look.” I said thinking maybe he simply couldn’t find it in his haste to get back to the fort. 

“No, I know where it is. But it’s girls close.” He said not looking at me as he picked up the toy horse he had brought. 

“Who told you that?” I asked, keeping my voice calm, but I was genuinely confused. Since when has Adam thought that?

“Marko. When they were over he I wanted to play dress up, but he said boys don’t where skirts.” He explained. He finally looked up at me, and I saw some sadness in his eyes. “I like my skirt, why don’t boys where it?”

Adam was much more feminine when he was in little headspace, and I think it’s because he’s relaxed, and not afraid of what others think. I reached over and moved the horse and pulled him to my lap. 

“Baby, lots of boys where skirts. Some people like them and some people don’t. Maybe Marko and Jungle boy just don’t play the same kind of dress up as we do.” I explained. “I know they didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” I assured him making him nod. 

“Lots of people play lots of different things. We play fort, and dress up and tea party, and we also play with trucks and dinosaurs. Brandon likes his puzzles and he likes to play dinosaurs”

“And Avery plays dress up like us.” He said nodding along. “So maybe, play different games with different people?” He asked making me nod. 

“Exactly. As long as you like playing it then you can play it.” We sat with him in my lap as he thought about it. It never hit me that maybe other littles wouldn’t like that stuff, I should probably check more often. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes baby?” I asked looking down at him. 

“Can I get my skirt on? And would you help me?” He asked in a quiet voice. 

“Sure. Then we can have some movie time. If that’s ok with you King Adam.” I said as I crawled out after Adam. 

“Only if it’s Despicable Me, then I will allow it.” He said making me smile. 

“I think I can make that work.”

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the elevator in Kenny’s house I kinda want to write a cute story with little Adam and the elevator. Should I?


End file.
